futurenyancat2002s_smbx_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ASFNCA Episodes in Season 2
Season 2 Episode 1: Dolphin Ride Plot: FNC is riding on a flying platform, but meanwhile, a Laser Brother riding a donut raft shoots one of the wings of the platform, and FNC jumps away from the platform which was tilting into the sea, and was saved by KingofKoopas who was swimming near him. Season 2 Episode 2: Not Bowser This marked the first appearance of FNC's best friend, castlewars. Plot: Toad yells at FNC because Bowser was attacking Toad Town. It appears that FNC's house was destroyed in the process, and FNC streaks into the scene. What appears to be Bowser is castlewars, who raged when he lost in a game, however FNC tells him not to do this again next time. Season 2 Episode 3: Ghostly Cat Plot: Turnip the Boo knocks at FNC's doorstep, and FNC asks what does he want. When he opens the door, Turnip the Boo bursts into the house, and Yoshibrothers hides behind a couch. However, Turnip the Boo is about to throw his soul orb which causes FNC to turn into a ghost and causes a brownout in FNC's house. The plot will continue in Season 2 Episode 5: Ghostly Cat, Part 2. Season 2 Episode 4: Tinypic Invasion Plot: It's the time to celebrate FNCmas (a parody of Christmas). However, Future Nyan Cat sees that his antennaes are expired with a Tinypic error. Even FNC's house was expired and Yoshibrothers fell from it. When Yoshibrothers sees the egg, it was also expired too. Orange Piranha has a new pipe, however it also expires as well. Then the whole planet Earth was expired. Season 2 Episode 5: Ghostly Cat, Part 2 This is the continuation of Ghostly Cat. Plot: During the brownout, Yoshibrothers calls Castlewars for help via a phone. Castlewars was in his castle when his phone started to alert of Yoshibrothers's call. Castlewars enters FNC's house, so the two start to locate FNC's ghost self with a GPS. Suddenly, FNC's ghost pops up from the radio, and the two were scared. Yoshibrothers dashes to the backyard, which has the Working Machine from Season 1 Episode 7: Working Machine. He then throws FNC inside the machine, and the working machine turns FNC back to normal. Season 2 Episode 6: Bubble Trouble Plot: Yoshibrothers asks FNC to take care of the Bubble Baby Yoshi from NSMBU, while Yoshibrothers is away. However, the bubble baby yoshi started to create bubbles, and after 1 day, 1 night, and 1 day, the bubble baby yoshi has trapped FNC in a bubble. Yoshibrothers was horrified to see the incident. He streaks across the road and sees Princess Peach and Gray Koopa trapped inside their respective bubbles. Even a red egg was trapped in the bubble when Yoshibrothers meets up with Valtteri, and Bubble Baby Yoshi maniacally laughs. Season 2 Episode 7: Yoshibrothers is a Pervert This features Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Plot: Yoshibrothers is spying on a house. He knocks on the door, but no response, so he enters. He sees a bathroom right near a yellow couch, so he enters it. However, Fluttershy screams so loud that Yoshibrothers was scared, and Fluttershy told Yoshibrothers to go out since she was taking a bath. Yoshibrothers refuses to listen, and this resulted into a big fight. Future Nyan Cat enters Fluttershy's house and hears a fight inside the bathroom, and Yoshibrothers was kicked out. He was beatened up, however. Season 2 Episode 8: Operation K.N.U.X. Plot: Yoshibrothers finds out from the IRC that Knux killed Valtteri, so he decides to call FNC. Yoshibrothers enters qig's house and finds Knux. FNC tells Knux that he should be in custody because he killed Valtteri. Then Yoshibrothers reports to castlewars about the latter, and 3 minutes later, the police Yoshis caught Knux. Then the operation K.N.U.X. ends. Season 2 Episode 9: Bowser Overflow Plot: KingofKoopas calls FNC and Yoshibrothers to test out his newly created formula that can cause anybody to be turned into a Bowser when it is applied. However, Gray Koopa steals the potion and drinks it, and turns into a Bowser. However, KingofKoopas was producing it for the markets, so that resulted to many Bowsers appearing in the process. Many of the characters in ASFNCA were transformed into Bowsers, and even with the Koopa Troopas and the Bowser Clones. However, a Runtime error saying "RUNTIME ERROR 666! Bowser Overflow" (Reference to SMBX's runtime errors) appears and then ASFNCA crashes in the style of the Blue Screen of Death. Season 2 Episode 10: The Toaster This featured KoolKat and a GMA 7 cameo (Balitang Bisdak). This uses the outdated KoolKat sprite (his eyes camouflage with the skin) Plot: Yoshibrothers requested FNC to make toast because his cousin Yoshiboo62 is coming over. FNC waits at the toaster, which appears to be actually reghrhre sitting on a table. FNC was scared, and told Reghrhre to shut up while waiting for the toast. FNC asks KoolKat for his toaster, however he can't since he is busy watching GMA's Balitang Bisdak. FNC shouts at reghrhre to plead for the toast, however it resulted in a toaster rape, and 5 minutes later, FNC was burnt and turned into toast with the TV being replaced by a burnt version of Nyan Cat's poptart. Yoshiboo62 comes, and Yoshibrothers and his cousin were surprised to see FNC being toasted, so Yoshibrothers actually ate FNC in the first place.